


APH【白露】白露的三十天

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 五百年前的老文了，为了好玩一天写一个段子，坚持三十天就是露露和妹妹的一个月！
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	APH【白露】白露的三十天

1.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，我的鞋跟卡在井盖上的洞里了。”

伊万：“唔，好吧，我说过逛街别穿那样的高跟鞋的，娜塔莎。你瞧，我得跪下来帮你……”

娜塔莎：“……哥哥，你看见我的鞋跟了吗？能拔出来吗？嘿，等等，拿着这个。”

伊万：“什么？一个装在盒子里的戒指？这是……”

娜塔莎：“哦，天呐，你向我求婚了，太突然了，当着这么多人的面！哦，天呐天呐天呐！”

伊万：“……”

娜塔莎：“我激动得快哭了，当然，亲爱的，我愿意，一万个愿意。”

伊万：“……喂！别祝贺我，你们这些路人难道不明白这是……别鼓掌了！怎么会有拉小提琴的？还有放气球的……娜！塔！莎！”

2.

伊万：“娜塔莎，我有点感冒了，家里有药吗？”

娜塔莎：“我得找找……嗯，没有哥哥，只有这个退烧栓剂。”

伊万：“那么刚才你扔到火炉里的是什么药？”

娜塔莎：“我不知道，我没那么做过。你要用这个栓剂吗？我可以帮你插进……”

伊万：“不！我只是轻微的感冒，不需要退烧。”

===============稍后===================

伊万：“娜塔莎，为什么没有热水了？我澡才洗到一半。”

娜塔莎：“我不知道，哥哥。”

伊万：“……把热水打开！”

娜塔莎：“你现在发烧了吗哥哥？需要用栓剂了吗？很遗憾家里没有其他的药了，你看已经这么晚了，也不会有药店开着了。对了，哥哥，我先去把手指润滑一下。”

伊万：“娜！塔！莎！”

3.

伊万：“娜塔莎，我的衣服熨好了吗？我得换身正装去参加会议，他们昨天发了邮件给我，说这个会议很重要，会有很多人出席，接我的车快来了。”

娜塔莎：“是的，哥哥，我把它挂在你的衣橱外面。”

伊万：“娜塔莎！这见鬼的是什么！如果我的眼睛还正常的话，这是一件婚纱，是吗？你对我的衣柜做了什么，里面全部都是婚纱！”

娜塔莎：“你的正装，哥哥，我们该出发了，大家都在等着。”

伊万：“什么？你为什么也穿着婚纱？大家等着什么？”

娜塔莎：“哦，那封邮件是我冒充上司发给你的，我借用了他的邮箱一下。快些，哥哥，婚车要到了，我们不能在自己的婚礼上迟到。”

4.

伊万：“娜塔莎，我的导航仪坏了。不管我输入什么地址，它都把我带到教堂附近。”

娜塔莎：“哦，那你选好了吗？”

伊万：“什么？”

娜塔莎：“教堂，你要在哪家举行婚礼，哥哥？”

伊万：“……”

娜塔莎：“好吧，我让爱德华入侵了你的导航仪。你知道的，教堂的预约不容易，我们得快点决定下来。”

5.

娜塔莎：“帮我看一下，哥哥，我这样打扮搭不搭配。”

伊万：“你确定你穿着衣服？我不想上次那样的事再发生了。”

娜塔莎：“当然，哥哥，我向你保证过了。我不知道桃红色是配黑色好，还是荧光黄绿……你会喜欢哪种？”

伊万：“……娜塔莎，别再在网上买按摩棒了，不管是什么颜色的我都不喜欢。也不要再穿着内衣把那玩意儿戴在身上给我看了，好吗？”

6.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，我真是抱歉。上次你把我用来求婚的戒指扔掉之后，我一时找不到代替的。所以才会把手铐放进面团里拿去烤……惊喜，不是吗？”

伊万：“……”

娜塔莎：“我会帮你预约牙医，想办法把你磕掉的两颗牙补回来的。”

7.

伊万：“……娜塔莎，你拿着我的哑铃要干什么？”

娜塔莎：“爱德华要去参加背老婆比赛了，我也想去。对了，哥哥，你体重多少？”

8.

刚才哥哥在沙发上睡着了，我恶作剧了下：P 附件（图片）from 娜塔莎

好可爱，你用自己的丝带在他无名指上绑了蝴蝶结：D from 伊丽莎白

哥哥总是不肯接受我的戒指，等他醒了一定会解开的。所以我把照片拍下来做手机壁纸了：） from 娜塔莎

你只给我看了手的图片，给我看看你哥哥的睡颜吧。 from 伊丽莎白

做梦，女人：（ from 娜塔莎

9.

伊万：“娜塔莎，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”

娜塔莎：“……肚子疼……”

伊万：“我去给你倒点热水吧。”

娜塔莎：“……@#￥%&”

伊万：“你说什么，我听不到……唔，别趁我凑过来的时候吻我，娜塔莎，你吻得太深了！好了，我去给你倒水……”

娜塔莎：“不用了，哥哥，我已经喝过了，就在刚才。现在我感觉好多了。”

10.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，你还在吐吗？你感觉怎么样？我从药店给你买了这个，用一下吧。”

伊万：“娜塔莎，我的胃不舒服是因为喝多了。我现在不需要，以后也永远不会需要验孕棒的。”

11.

伊万：“娜塔莎，喂？你能接一下电话吗？我现在在医院，刚才托里斯来家里，我给他泡了一杯你新买的茶，他喝了之后开始呻吟，双脚发软，浑身发烫，脸像个煮熟的虾子一样红，我不得不把他送进医院。你能解释一下你在茶叶里放了什么吗？别转到语音信箱，我知道你在的，我得向医生说明好让他们给他用药！接电话，娜塔莎！”

12.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，你睡不着吗？”

伊万：“晚上喝太多茶了。”

娜塔莎：“我给哥哥哼个歌来催眠吧。”

伊万：“……我有点怀疑，但是，好吧，只是一首歌，我想这不会有什么关系。”

################瓦格纳的婚礼进行曲###################

伊万：“……我突然想去外面散散步。”

13.

伊万：“娜塔莎，谢谢你圣诞节给我的礼物，围巾很漂亮，但是带着总有刺刺的感觉。你瞧，这是什么？围巾绒线里缠着好些亮亮的东西……”

娜塔莎：“是我的头发，哥哥。”

14.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，明天全家去海滩，你准备好了吗？今天我和姐姐去买了新的泳衣。我给你也买了一件，哥哥，非常适合你，想看看吗？”

伊万：“我不会穿你买的泳裤的，娜塔莎，我有自己的泳裤。”

娜塔莎：“不，哥哥，你没有。早上我把它们全烧了。对了，这是给你的，今晚你最好用上。”

伊万：“……比基尼私处专用脱毛膏适用于敏感肌肤……”

娜塔莎：“我想你现在能猜出你新泳裤的样子了，是吗？”

15.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，我愿意为你做一切。我可以脱掉高跟鞋，剪掉头发，擦掉口红并且永远不再化妆，如果这是你希望的。”

伊万：“……”

娜塔莎：“哥哥，我可以成为你需要我成为的样子，任何样子。因为我是如此的爱你，哥哥，你爱我吗？为什么不回答我，哥哥，说你也爱我……”

伊万：“娜塔莎，你在厕所里待了两个小时了！快出来，娜塔莎，我快忍不住了。”

娜塔莎：“你还没回答我的问题，哥哥。”

16.

托里斯：“伊万先生，这么晚了还不回去，娜塔莉亚小姐不会生气吗？”

伊万：“你不明白，托里斯，因为你没有和两个女人住在同一屋檐下。特别是她们的月经周期微妙的错开了……经前期紧张综合症，你知道吗？有时候我感觉自己像是赤身裸体的回到了侏罗纪，面对着史前生物而我唯一的武器是沙发靠垫，你能够理解吗？反正我不管做什么都要惹她们生气，那我干嘛不做点自己喜欢的事，比如喝点小酒，和……”

娜塔莎：“很好，托里斯，我警告过你的，别靠近我哥哥！现在我宽容的给你五分钟打个电话去买一份理赔多一些人身意外险。

伊万：“……”

17.

伊万：“‘我们之间的爱就像燃烧的火堆或者是没有刀把的利刃，我不能将它拿起，但也无法将它舍弃，没有了火我冰冷得像尸体，而没有武器我也无法生存。我们的爱只能是给对方的灼烧和刺伤……’，娜塔莎，我不懂我为什么要念这些？”

娜塔莎：“觉得我说得对吗？我亲爱的哥哥。”

伊万：“基本上……”

娜塔莎：“那你为什么不给我点赞？”

伊万：“好吧，我会的，但首先你把火把和刀子放下好吗？”

18.

伊万：“姐姐，娜塔莎还在吗？”

冬妮娅：“她不在，万尼亚，我的好弟弟，你在哪里？我只能听到你的声音却看不见你，你又躲起来了？”

伊万：“姐姐，你确定她不在吗？”

冬妮娅：“是的，弟弟。”

伊万：“……你要不要再去确认一下？”

冬妮娅：“她确实不在，万尼亚，快出来吧。还有好些事等着你呢。”

伊万：“好的，姐姐。但首先，帮我请一个管道工，我在通风管里已经卡了一上午了。”

19.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，瞧这条我新织的围巾，很漂亮吧，我帮你戴上吧。哥哥，上次的那条被你扔掉了，但是没关系……看，颜色多么的合适你雪白的皮肤，还有这帽子和手套，我都帮你戴上好吗？很暖和吧，哥哥，喜欢吗？”

冬妮娅：“娜塔莎，天就要黑了，别和院子里的雪人说话了，你把它打扮得够好看的了。快进屋，小心感冒。”

娜塔莎：“真高兴你喜欢，‘哥哥’，明天见。”

20.

伊万：“这该死的指甲剪，太小了，我的大手根本握不住。”

娜塔莎：“需要我帮忙吗，哥哥，我可以帮你剪指甲。但是你得把剪下来的指甲放到这个瓶子里……”

伊万：“那一瓶白白的是什么？”

娜塔莎：“你的指甲，哥哥，我收集了快一年了。”

伊万：“……娜塔莎，我们得谈谈。”

21.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，你答应过我的，今天得陪着我。”

伊万：“那个赌不是我主动要求的。”

娜塔莎：“但是你输了，哥哥，难道你要食言？”

伊万：“好吧，别提太出格的要求，你明白的。”

娜塔莎：“我只想和哥哥一起看DVD。”

伊万：“好吧，只看一部。是什么DVD？可别是恐怖片……”

娜塔莎：“爱情电影，《危情十日》。”

22.

冬妮娅：“哦，娜塔莎，今天的舞会你没去？”

娜塔莎：“哥哥不允许我在舞会上邀请他跳舞，他说我要是再纠缠不清的，他就永远不和我说话了。那这场舞会还有什么意思？难道要我眼睁睁的看着他和别的女人抱在一起吗？我可受不了……”

冬妮娅：“真可惜，瞧你，穿着礼服的样子多么漂亮，还有这头发和你今天化的妆，娜塔莎，哦，真是……”

娜塔莎：“这没什么，姐姐。我的舞会就在这里，看看，我放着自己喜欢的唱片，然后……瞧，就这样抱着哥哥的衣服，我们在跳舞，多么快乐。不会有人来打搅，只属于我们俩的舞会。”

23.

娜塔莎：“哦，快到12点了，我得赶紧卸妆洗澡，然后在哥哥回来之前上床睡觉。”

冬妮娅：“万尼亚不会这么早回来的，你知道的，每次舞会他都得应酬到三点……”

娜塔莎：“我在他衬衣的领子和身上插了好几根缝衣针，那套晚礼服那么紧，他现在准该受不了了……姐姐，我得回房了，哥哥回来就和他说我已经睡着了。”

24.

娜塔莎：“哥哥，天变暗了，可能会下雪。哥哥，我们要是在这山上遇难了怎么办？”

伊万：“那快回去吧，娜塔莎，把滑雪板给我，你最好也快点穿上……哦，天哪，你把它们扔下山是要干什么啊！”

娜塔莎：“现在我们遇难了，亲爱的哥哥。快些，让我们抱在一起取暖吧。”

25.

冬妮娅：“娜塔莎，你今天的心情似乎不错，有什么好事吗？”

娜塔莎：“昨晚我梦见我问哥哥是否爱我，然后他回答说‘是的，我爱你’……”

冬妮娅：“哦，万尼亚，你起床了，坐下来和我们一起吃早餐吧。”

娜塔莎：“哥哥，你爱我吗？”

伊万：“我想我和你谈过这个问题了，娜塔莎，哦，别一大早就来烦我。我得走了。”

冬妮娅：“你不吃早餐了吗？我都准备了……”

伊万：“谢谢，但是不了，姐姐，我现在没胃口了。”

娜塔莎：“我也爱你，哥哥。”

26.

娜塔莎：“托里斯，我让你给哥哥的水你送过去了吗？”

托里斯：“是的，有什么不对吗？”

娜塔莎：“好，现在去看着我的哥哥，他要是睡着了叫我，对了，你这儿有剪刀吗？”

托里斯：“天啊，你放了什么在水里？娜塔莉亚小姐你又想干什么？”

娜塔莎：“哥哥的睫毛太长了，看，他眨起来像对小翅膀，那弄得我心烦意乱的。别说你不明白，我知道你们这群同性恋都在看。但那是我的，我要把它剪下来，贴身放在靠近心脏的地方。他喝那杯水了吗？去看看，托里斯，小心点，哥哥要是知道我来了，这计划肯定要失败了。”

托里斯：“我，但是我不能……”

娜塔莎：“少啰嗦，你要是不合作我现在就去哥哥那里揭发你，托里斯，你是知道后果的，不是吗？快去把剪刀拿来！”

27.

伊万：“托里斯，你爱我妹妹吗？”

托里斯：“伊万先生，你要干什么？为什么绑着我来这里？”

伊万：“你爱我妹妹吗？”

托里斯：“请饶了我吧。”

伊万：“你现在有个好机会了，托里斯。我把娜塔莎灌得迷迷糊糊了，她在我的房间里，你现在进去她一定以为是我。帮我个忙，我真的无法忍受她了，老朋友，我会非常感激你的。”

托里斯：“不，别把我往里面推了，伊万先生，我真的……”

伊万：“她醉得厉害，托里斯，我的围巾给你戴，她不会发现的。我把水管固定在门把手里了，现在谁都开不了门了。好了，加油干吧，明天早上我来接你。”

托里斯：“救，救命啊……”

28.

“你好，这里是娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅和伊万·布拉金斯基的家，我们现在不能接电话因为我们可能在【】。请在哔——声之后留言的，需要注意的是如果想留言给哥哥的话，我会亲自访问你家，打断你身上的每一根骨头，将你扔进火炉烧成灰后拿去喂狗，你的骨灰会和狗屎拌在一起。你想问为什么？因为哥哥只能是属于我的，只有我能亲吻他的【】，舔吮他的【】，将【】放进【】，看着他流着泪【】，明白了吗肮脏的狗屎？”

哔——

伊万：“……娜塔莎，我打电话回来是想问问要不要买桃子果酱，现在我觉得我还是离家出走一下好了。”

29.

娜塔莎：“姐姐，你瞧我找到了什么？去年夏天的时候，哥哥把我的求婚戒指扔到了后院里，我找了一个秋天，一直找到到冬天的积雪厚得没过脚踝都没找到。但是今天我发现了，它挂在一株刚发芽的向日葵的绿芽上，我是多么的幸运啊，姐姐。它看上去还是和新的一样，哦，只是沾了点露水，我得去弄干净。”

冬妮娅：“太好了呢，万尼亚，你说是不是？别躲着了，去和娜塔莎说那是你买了个新的放在那里的，她肯定高兴坏了。”

伊万：“我亲爱的姐姐，要知道她正准备重新定制一个带倒刺的戒指趁我睡着的时候给我戴上，我如果不这么做的话，绝对会少根手指的。还有，拉我一把，我被橱柜的门卡住了。”

30.

阿尔弗雷德：“嘿，王耀，听说了吗？好吧，我告诉你一个秘密，你可别和其他人说，特别是别和伊万·布拉金斯基或者是他身边的人说。是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉告诉吉尔伯特，然后吉尔伯特告诉了安东尼奥，安东尼奥告诉了弗……”

王耀：“你能快点说吗？或者闭上嘴去那里啃你的垃圾。”

阿尔弗雷德：“好吧，你知道伊万为什么总带着围巾吗？瞧，多热的天他都不脱，这是有原因的，因为他妹妹给他戴了个项圈，锁在他的脖子上，然后项圈上面刻着她的名字，知道吗？这事肯定是真的，伊丽莎白说她听瓦修的妹妹说的，而瓦修的妹妹是亲耳听到娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅承认的。”

王耀：“你可真够八卦的，琼斯，但是我很乐意看到你因为这个谣言被布拉金斯基撕烂嘴巴。”

阿尔弗雷德：“帮我保密！嘿，亚瑟，你听说了吗？我有个秘密，你得保证不和其他人说……”

王耀：“哟，小菊，我刚听说了一件事，哦，那是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉告诉……你得帮我保密好吗……”

31.

伊万：“娜塔莎！我告诉过你晚上我要在家里请客，我让你把家里布置一下是指整理干净，不是挂上几百张你PS的我们的结婚照！”

娜塔莎：“放松点哥哥，你有点过于紧张了，挺起腰杆拿出女主人的架势。待会儿在餐桌上记得坐在我对面，男主宾的傍边。”


End file.
